


Когда опадают листья

by Nord_Sommer



Category: Biathlon RPF
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Psychology, RPF, Slice of Life, Sports, biathlon - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nord_Sommer/pseuds/Nord_Sommer
Summary: Бывают такие дни, от которых меняется течение всей твоей жизни.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшая зарисовка из жизни двенадцатилетнего Симона.  
> Вдохновение для этой работы черпалось в повести Рэя Брэдбери "Вино из одуванчиков".

Раз! И перед Симоном взметается ввысь разноцветный фейерверк из опавших листьев. Два! И следующий залп, кажется, закроет сейчас полнеба. Три! Сухие листья легко шелестят, взлетают, переворачиваются и бегут перед ним, словно стайка неведомых зверей, подгоняемая шустрым пастухом. Раз! Два! Три! Симон усерднее взмахивает граблями, и вот на одном краю лужайки уже виднеется небольшая кучка из собранных листьев. Побуревшие, покрытые черными точками старения, благородно багровые и искристо золотые, будто впитавшие в себя последние лучи солнечных деньков, все такие разные, но все гонимые непримиримой порой увядания. Встречаются даже зеленые, полные молодых летних сил, листочки. Что же вас заставило устремиться прочь с деревьев? Поддались ли вы всеобщему порыву? Захотели ли вы просто быть, как ваши собратья, и поэтому слепо рванули вниз за ними?

Тихое дыхание ветра теряется в кронах деревьев, окружающих сад рядом с родительским домом, и мир вокруг безмолвствует настолько, что слышно перетявкивания собак за квартал отсюда. Симон быстрыми шагами устремляется на другой край лужайки. Быстрее! Быстрее! Поздние октябрьские деньки коротки. Оглянуться не успеешь, как подкрадется ночь и накроет город своим плотным черным покрывалом. Скорее! Скорее! Надо успеть убрать лужайку перед домом до темноты и до того, как вернётся с работы отец.

Он оборачивается на свою восьмилетнюю сестру, Линду, которой было поручено собирать листья в мешки. Но вместо работы девочка стоит замерев и зажмурившись подставляет лицо мягкому, неспешному, прохладному осеннему ветру.

\- Рождеством пахнет… Чувствуешь? – блаженно произносит она не открывая глаз. 

\- Глупости! Какое Рождество в октябре?! – недовольно бросает мальчик.

\- Да нет же! Оно точно тут! Ты только вдохни поглубже, прислушайся… - Линда кажется нисколько не обижена неверием брата. Она уверена - если это чувствует она, то и весь мир может почувствовать. Стоит только захотеть.

Симон недоверчиво втягивает носом воздух. А ведь действительно что-то есть… То ли легкий морозец в воздухе, то ли запах печного дыма от затопленного дома камина, то ли предчувствие чего-то важного и большого, что случится сегодня вечером. Но Симон не спешит признаваться сестре в ее правоте. Раз! Два! Три! Он с прежним усердием возвращается к своему занятию. Быстрее! Быстрее! Шебурша, листья собираются в пушистые кучки, которые, словно живые перины, слегка подрагивают под легкими порывами ветерка.

 

Наконец работа завершена. Симон с довольным видом оглядывает идеально вычищенную лужайку. Все еще зеленая, но уже потерявшая свою былую свежесть, трава расстилается перед ним ковром от крыльца дома до забора. И кажется, воздух стал чище и дышится легче, словно в комнате, где только что помыли пол. 

Симон резко выдыхает, отчего вылетает огромное облако белого пара, такое большое, что кажется окутает тебя всего с ног до головы. Но мгновение – и все рассеивается. И все-таки есть что-то зимнее в сегодняшнем вечере.

Его сестренка уже давно убежала домой и Симон, напоследок окинув взглядом двор, разворачивается и направляется к входной двери.

Только попав в теплый дом, мальчик понимает, насколько он замерз на улице. Через дверной проем видно, как в гостиной янтарными языками полыхает камин, из кухни доносятся соблазнительные запахи ужина. И кажется, что теплый воздух обнимает тебя и ты не согреваешься, а оттаиваешь и можешь даже вовсе растаять, как снеговик.

 

***

Часы осеннего вечера, словно сбегающие с горки, проносятся с неимоверной быстротой, и один вечерний обряд сменяет другой. Вот уже и ужин закончен, и члены семьи расходятся по своим делам. Матиус и Линда шустро убегают в гостиную, откуда через секунду доносится мелодия заставки "Комиссара Рэкса". Собрав тарелки со стола, мама уходит на кухню, и в следующее мгновение к звукам телевизора добавляется побрякивание посуды. Глава семейства, Райнер Шемпп, с характерным шорохом скрывается за широким разворотом еженедельной газеты, выдавая свое присутствие лишь редким встряхиванием листов, сопровождающимся многозначительным "Мда" или глубокомысленным "Хм". 

Симон напряженно прислушивается к звукам сериала в соседней комнате, но не торопится уходить из-за обеденного стола, оставаясь сидеть напротив отца. Как бы ему не хотелось узнать имя убийцы, и как бы не было ему досадно, что Матиус будет подначивать его весь оставшийся вечер, хвастаясь, что он уже все знает, мальчик продолжал терпеливо ждать. Его предстоящий разговор с отцом был важнее всех сериалов. Серию и так можно посмотреть в утреннем повторе, а вот жизнь, его собственную жизнь, никто не перемотает. Есть только здесь и сейчас.

За эти несколько минут, показавшиеся вечностью, он, наверное, смог бы выучить содержание всех статей на первой полосе и новостей культуры на последней, но волнение заставляло печатный текст превращаться в незнакомые иероглифы. Массовые демонстрации, научные открытия, возвращение какой-то музыкальной группы 80-х, - смысл заголовок лишь отдаленно доносился до Симона. 

\- Нет, вы только посмотрите, - Райнер вновь встряхивает газету. - Бывшая гимнастка станет ведущей нового ток-шоу! В стране какой вид спорта не возьми, везде нехватка кадров, а они только о своей популярности и думают. Если уж выбрал свою специальность, то следуй ей до конца!

\- А что ты думаешь о тех, кто меняет один вид спорта на другой? - внезапный вопрос Симона заставляет Шемппа-старшего оторваться от чтения и взглянуть на сына.

\- Ничего криминального в этом не вижу, - он слегка наклоняется голову вперёд, отчего очки съезжают на кончик носа. - Столько вокруг примеров - начинали с лыж, перешли в биатлон. Да от этого только лучше, лыжная техника сильнее, - указательным пальцем Райнер поправляет очки и снова расправляет газету. 

\- А если перейти из горных лыж? - Симон делает упор на важном для себя слове.

На этот раз Райнер откладывает газету в сторону.

\- Тогда, вероятнее всего, будет хорошее прохождение спусков, - он снимает очки и, хитро прищурившись, внимательно смотрит на сына, и тот понимает - момент настал.

\- Я тут подумал и решил - хочу бросить горные лыжи и перейти в биатлон, - внезапно для самого Симона его голос звучит спокойно и ровно, и волнение будто отходит куда-то на второй план. Пройдёт время прежде, чем он поймёт, что из этой, казалось бы не самой важной черты характера, из этого хладнокровия, состоит половина победы. 

\- Ты хорошо все обдумал? И это твоё окончательное решение? - отец не сводит с него изучающего взгляда, и по интонации почти невозможно понять его реакцию, но это точно не удивление и не недовольство. 

\- Да, - Симон решительно кивает головой. При всей мягкости черт лица, его взгляд не по-детски серьезен.

\- И ты понимаешь, что тебе придется работать вдвое больше, чтобы догнать тех, кто занимается этим видом спорта изначально?

\- Ну и что? – мальчик пожимает плечами. – Я готов.

Райнер молча откидывается на спинку стула, и Симон чувствует, что вся его собранность начинает куда-то уходить, и волнение грозиться вновь захлестнуть своей волной.

\- Тогда не вижу причин, почему ты не можешь это сделать.

Конечно, он немного переживает, не просто ли это мальчишеский порыв, реакция на какую-то одну увиденную гонку, но если быть откровенным, он ведь только рад такому решению сына. Хотя что ещё можно ожидать от старого биатлониста? На губах Райнера пробегает едва заметная улыбка, но он прячет её за небольшим покашливанием. 

\- К зиме надо будет найти тебе школу, но к занятиям желательно приступить уже сейчас, - продолжает он, чуть подаваясь вперёд на стуле. - Примешь меня в свои тренеры? - и в его глазах снова появляется хитрый прищур, только теперь они не смотрят внимательно и испытывающе, а блестят от сдерживаемой улыбки. Он смотрит в искрящиеся от радости глаза сына и что-то похожее на грусть легонько колет в груди. Он вспоминает такого же мальчугана с таким же огнём в глазах и пылающей мечтой в сердце. Он вспоминает себя. И вот уже не только колет в груди, но и в глазах начинает щипать. Стареет все-таки... Везапные приступы сентиментальности верное тому подтверждение.

\- Не передумаешь? - он накрывает своей широкой шершавой рукой ладонь сына.

\- Ни за что на свете!

 

***

Часовая стрелка, неустанно подгоняемая минутной и секундной, лениво переваливается за цифру двенадцать, а у Симона сна ни в одном глазу. Лежа в постели, он широко открытыми глазами смотрит в окно своей комнаты. Там, на фоне темно-синего, почти ультрамаринового неба покачивается из стороны в сторону, словно неведомый великан, высокий, могучий тополь. Когда они только переехали сюда, он едва доставал до второго этажа, а теперь вымахал выше их дома. Его костлявые, почти полностью лишившиеся листвы ветви отбрасывают фантастические тени на пол комнаты, но Симон этого не замечает. Радость, смешанная с волнением, переполняет его от макушки до пяток. Ещё чуть-чуть и он точно взорвется. Впервые эта мысль появилась в его голове ещё год назад, в последние несколько месяцев завладела им окончательно, и вот наконец все решилось. Он будет биатлонистом! 

Отец говорит, что все виды спорта одинаково прекрасны, но он точно знает, что это не так. Есть что-то такое в биатлоне, что делает его особенным. Что-то такое, захватывающие, магически притягательное. Это не просто лыжи, где знай топи в горку - чистое состязания физической силы. Это борьба не только с самим собой, но и с природой. А как может быть иначе, если даже небольшой порыв ветра может оказаться сильнее тебя?

Симон нетерпеливо переворачивается на левый бок. Он уверен на миллион процентов, биатлон – это именно то, чем ему хочется заниматься. Он сделает все возможное и невозможное, чтобы быть самым быстрым! Самым метким! Он будет, как его кумир Рикко Гросс. Нет, он будет лучше его! Ведь он вернёт Германии хрустальный трофей, обгонит и норвежцев, и французов.

 

Часовая стрелка делает ещё один неторопливый круг, и Симон не замечает, как постепенно его веки начинают тяжелеть, и сон окутывает своим невесомым покрывалом.

Раз! И перед ним взметается ввысь разноцветный фейерверк из опавших листьев. Два! И следующий залп, кажется, закроет сейчас полнеба. Три! Сухие листья легко шелестят, взлетают, переворачиваются и бегут разгоняемые встречным потоком ветра. Размеренное щелканье лыжных палок об асфальт и шуршание лыжероллеров. Он совершает обыкновенную межсезонную тренировку. Он - Симон Шемпп. Он - член немецкой национальной сборной по биатлону. 

И все-таки есть что-то рождественское в сегодняшнем вечере... Ощущение ли это того, что начиная с завтрашнего дня его жизнь станет совершенно другой? Уже сквозь тягучую дрему он осторожно загадывает желание. О самом сокровенном, о самом желанном. И он точно знает, что никому о нем не скажет, а то вдруг не сбудется.


End file.
